Perdition
by JessSwann
Summary: Pré CoBP Jack Sparrow a perdu son navire.... Il mettra dix ans à le retrouver comment se passent ces dix ans ? One Shot


**Disclaimer: ****Les personnages sont tous à la souris **

_**Bonjour à tous , voici donc un petit OS centré sur Jack, j'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture et ... Reviews ?**_

**Perdition**

Le vent soufflait fort dans la petite voile du frêle esquif, qui, seul au milieu de l'océan paraissait être sur le point de se briser à chacune des vagues qui le heurtait, le faisant osciller de droite à gauche au gré de leurs envies. Seul occupant de ce qu'on pouvait difficilement qualifier de navire, un homme aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux tartinés de pâte noire leva le regard vers le ciel, murmurant des imprécations contre les dieux, quels qu'ils soient qui l'avaient mené à une situation aussi inconfortable.

Tout avait commencé dix ans plus tôt … Il le savait bien, il comptait les jours depuis la nuit sinistre où il avait été tiré de son lit confortable par son équipage, le second en tête, pour être emmené sur une île isolée, façon élégante et indirecte de le tuer … Sauf qu'il n'était pas mort. Il avait passé trois jours sur l'île où son traître -mutin- maudit- menteur de second l'avait laissé, se saoulant pour oublier la trahison et la perte de son précieux navire. Plongé dans les brumes d'un délire alcoolique il avait revécu cent fois le moment où Barbossa lui avait susurré qu'un capitaine devait partager ses secrets avec son second ( en cas d'un malencontreux accident … ) Et de même il s'était traité cent fois de stupide- idiot- imbécile pour l'avoir écouté… Il avait vécu des moments terribles sur cette île … Des instants de désespoir auxquels il n'avait survécu qu'à cause de la promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui-même à l'instant où ces mutins -traîtres- maudits pirates l'avaient abandonné : retrouver Barbossa ( le second mutin) lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux et récupérer SON navire. Dans cet ordre.

Contre toute attente, il avait réussi à quitter l'île sur laquelle Barbossa, le traître - mutin… (bref vous avez compris l'idée ) l'avait laissé au prix d'une certaine chose à laquelle il se refusait à penser à présent qu'il était loin de l'île… Parce que assurément cet épisode avec les contrebandiers n'avait pas sa place dans la Légende du Capitaine Jack Sparrow (en tout cas il n'était sûrement pas de ceux que les mères raconteraient à leurs enfants, le soir avant le coucher ) . Aussi avait il soigneusement propagé une autre version de l'histoire selon laquelle il aurait apprivoisé des tortues de mer pendant trois jours avant de les attacher entre elles à l'aide de poils de son dos pour qu'elles le remorquent jusqu'à la terre ferme ( enfin une autre terre ferme ) Bien sûr c'était complètement irréaliste… Mais le mensonge était tellement énorme et il était si connu pour son excentricité que personne n'avait jamais mis en doute cette version fantasque de la Grande Évasion du Capitaine Jack Sparrow

Après ça, les choses avaient continué à mal aller pour lui… Obsédé par la perte de son précieux navire qu'il avait lui-même baptisé le Black Pearl un soir où il avait trop bu et où il avait fini dans les bras d'une catin à la peau aussi sombre que le bois dont était fait son navire, Jack s'était lancé aux trousses de Barbossa. Sauf que… (Et il était bien placé pour le savoir) le Pearl était rapide… Très rapide. Plus qu'aucun autre navire qu'il soit pirate ou militaire… Et Jack n'avait pas de navire…. Détail auquel il avait rapidement remédié de la manière qui lui convenait le mieux : en donnait du plaisir à une jeune métisse nommée Anamaria qui, outre sa beauté, avait l'avantage de posséder un bateau. Certes, ce dernier n'était pas comparable au Pearl ( aucun ne l'était !) mais il possédait une coque, des voiles et un gouvernail… Ce qui suffisait à Jack pour se lancer à la poursuite de son rêve.

Une fois le navire d'Anamaria poliment emprunté ( il avait tout de même amené à deux reprises la jeune femme jusqu'à la jouissance ! ) Jack s'était donc lancé à la poursuite de Barbossa. Il avait traqué le pirate sur tous les océans, se servant de son compas magique ( qui indique ce qu'on désire le plus au monde) pour trouver le Pearl. Mais chaque fois, il arrivait trop tard… Dix ans qu'il arrivait toujours trop tard… Regardant inlassablement les voiles du Pearl s'éloigner à l'horizon comme la première fois où Barbossa l'avait enlevé à lui….

Pourtant, au bout d'un an de vaines recherches, Jack avait changé de tactique, se contentant de s'ancrer dans un port de pirate ( enfin ça s'était surtout parce qu'une malencontreuse rencontre avec un navire de la Royal Navy avait causé la perte aussi brutale que contrariante de son navire , enfin le navire d'Anamaria… bref vous avez une fois encore compris l'idée) pour y attendre le passage inévitable du Pearl et Barbossa, certain qu'il lui serait plus facile de récupérer le navire à terre plutôt qu'en mer… Ce qui une fois de plus s'était révélé être une erreur.

En effet, les longues stations assis au fond des tavernes avaient permis à Jack d'apprendre que le Pearl ne mouillait plus jamais au port et que l'équipage était maudit aux dires des rares survivants des assauts aussi sanglants que brutaux de Barbossa et de ses hommes. Rongeant son frein et désespéré, Jack s'était donc résigné à écouter la réputation de son navire enfler, jusqu'à faire du Black Pearl un navire aussi redouté que son capitaine, qu'on disait vomi par l'enfer lui-même …

Pourtant Jack n'avait pas abandonné, écumant les mers sans relâche dans l'espoir de remettre la main sur le navire pour lequel il était allé jusqu'à vendre son âme. Partout où il allait, il se présentait comme le Capitaine Jack Sparrow, se servant de son charme et de sa ruse pour abuser ses victimes. Jack était donc devenu tour à tour, honnête marchand, ecclésiastique ou noble en exil, se sortant à chaque fois d'affaire par une habile pirouette. Principalement parce qu'il agissait invariablement seul, sa mésaventure avec Barbossa lui ayant enseigné qu'aucun homme (et a fortiori femme ) n'était digne de confiance. Il était donc devenu lui aussi indigne de confiance ( même s'il l'avait toujours été un peu… après tout il était un pirate !) Il avait ainsi réussi l'exploit de mettre à feu et à sang Nassau sans tirer un seul coup de feu, se servant des faiblesses humaines telles que l'égoïsme d'un homme face à l'ambition démesurée d'un autre pour en tirer le plus large profit possible.

Ainsi Jack était devenu un expert en faiblesses humaines et en plans alambiqués, se retrouvant régulièrement en prison mais s'en sortant toujours et obtenant tout les trésors qu'il pouvait vouloir A l'exception de celui qu'il désirait le plus et qui demeurait désespérément hors de sa portée: SON Black Pearl. Au fil des années, il avait glané quantité d'informations sur son ancien équipage, que la rumeur présentait comme invincible car mort vivant, victime de la malédiction aztèque de l'or qu'il avait convoité et dont il avait bêtement donné la localisation à Barbossa. Jack avait aussi appris que son ancien second et ses hommes écumaient à présent les océans à la recherche des pièces du trésor qu'ils avaient volés, sûrs que la malédiction ne serait brisée qu'une fois toutes les pièces rendues au coffre de l'île de la Muerta…

C'était d'ailleurs à cause de ce dernier détail que Jack, guidé par son compas, se retrouvait à présent seul en pleine mer. En effet, puisque le pirate avait passé dix ans à chercher le navire sans succès, il avait changé son fusil d'épaule, se concentrant désormais sur l'objet qui lui permettrait de marchander la restitution du Pearl ( ou du moins de faire semblant de marchander… parce que dès que Barbossa que l'on disait maintenant immortel serait libre de la malédiction aztèque, il s'empresserait de libérer les océans de la présence malfaisante de son ancien second… ) . Voilà donc comment son compas l'avait amené en pleine mer, à bord d'un radeau qui prenait l'eau.

Avec un soupir, Jack commença à écoper son bateau, guettant avec avidité la terre vers laquelle son compas l'avait guidé. Port Royal dans les Caraïbes… Le pirate évalua la distance qui le séparait de la ville portuaire grouillante d'activité et leva son tricorne devant les squelettes exposés des pirates qui avaient commis l'erreur de s'aventurer sur les terres de la Navy. Ensuite son regard se porta sur les gigantesques navires de l'armée et son sourire s'étira en devinant ces derniers rapides… Peut être que le compas l'avait mené ici pour qu'il vole l'un d'entre eux, ce qui lui permettrait sûrement ensuite de rattraper le Pearl. Fort de ce nouveau plan qui lui paraissait parfait en tout point, Jack fit une entrée remarquée dans le port, juché sur le mât ridicule de son bateau.

Une fois à terre, il embobina rapidement l'officier de marine du quai avant de se diriger vers les bateaux de la Navy, un sourire aux lèvres. L'aventure partait sous d'excellents auspices, et cela d'autant plus que les deux officiers de gardes sur le port étaient aussi stupides l'un que l'autre…. Jack les régalait d'une de ses interminables histoires, leur racontant comment il était devenu le Roi d'une tribu de cannibales ( ce qui était rigoureusement exact… à quelques minuscules détails près bien entendu )lorsqu'il vit du coin de l'œil une forme féminine glisser du haut des remparts du fort, atterrissant directement dans les flots bleutés. Il allait profiter de la diversion inespérée lorsqu'une intuition aussi brutale qu'irrépressible le saisit. Il devait sauver la femme qui était tombée. Ayant appris à faire confiance en ses intuitions (oui bon sauf celle qui l'avait poussé à dévoiler ses secrets à Barbossa ), Jack plongea sans hésiter, inconscient que par ce simple geste, il allait mettre fin à ses dix années de perdition….


End file.
